


Promises

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, I'm in a Chloe mood, make me do this you fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: They were both rich, weren't they not? True to word, but they grew up very differently.





	Promises

They were both rich, weren't they not? True to word, but they grew up very differently.  
  
They shared same hue of hair too, if being honest. But her looks what matters when his was all what he felt inside. Although she happened to be going to a public school despite her lineage in money, he labelled as sunshine was the one in homeschool thus effecting their lives very much.  
  
She likes to boast about the fact she and him were childhood friends, how much money she (or most likely her father) has, what jobs her parents have while he didn't care much about that other than feeling greatful atleast that Chloe happens to be a friend of his growing up.  
  
"Adrien, do you believe you'll grow up and fall in love with someone?"  
  
He raised a hand and made a questioning look on his face, looking at the distance while she just sat there staring at him as she awaits for his answer.  
  
"Maybe? you meant like, friend/family kind of love? if so, then maybe I am already." he answered with a bright smile, no wonder why people called him sunshine in fact. That was the point where the female of the duo turned red without her notice and just shook her head. "No!" she replied all too quickly.  
  
"What I meant is, what do you call this, like the love your mother and father have for each other then?" she exclaimed, making the poor boy confused.  
  
"Oh, that." he finally understood it, maybe a little but he was just still 6. "Perhaps, what you mean is like us growing and getting together and making a family?"  
  
She huffed. "no jokes, Adrikins." he winced at that nickname, she just started calling him tyat and he wasn't fond of it. But he bares with it just for her.  
  
"Ah, I'll make a promise with you then, if I don't find someone, I'll fall in love with you and be with you, alright?"  
  
Chloe now fiddles with her necklace, staring at adrien as he smoothly talks with the tomato colour bluenette behind him in class. Out of nowhere, she felt smiling. He might not fall in love with her and fulfill such promise which he'd probably forget by now, but certainly that one statement from his mouth made her felt joy ever since.  
  
Truly, maybe she's too clingy to him. Maybe she wanted to remember. But maybe she wasn't worth his time. And besides, she was rest assured he finally found her.

**Author's Note:**

> HI IT'S MY BIRTHDAY and what's better than just make some chloe & adri fanfic (this wasn't chloe x adri smh) but i like this thought so why noooooooot
> 
> check out my miraculous amino after being dead for like what 1 year and a half (@akeoani) and my tumblr (also @akeoani) y'all ok byeeeee


End file.
